The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 10 part 1
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: This episode show you how the Defenders get in traps and beat down villains from the movie 'Pinocchio'. Problems become bigger and my love for Thea is getting closer.


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

Episode 10: Love for a Jackass part 1

(_I'm Sean Peetermans. A few weeks ago, my planet is being attacked by a great force of evil. But then a team of many heroes saved my planet for now. We formed a group named 'the Defenders'. Now many villains from other worlds are threatening the future of every species in each world. We gained some new allies: The Stiltons and their friend Pandora. Yesterday, an old enemy has returned and begins to terrorize everything. I fear our future will be on the brink of destruction, but I keep faith._)

Me: (_It's a beautiful day on Castlevania. It was a day before I go to school again and take the Defenders with me. We haven't celebrate Christmas that day, but that will come. So, I awoke from my bed and heard a familiar voice singing_)

Jiminy Cricket: (_singing_)

When you wish upon a star. Makes no difference who you are.

Everything you're heart desires, will come to you.

If you're heart is in your dreams. No request is too extreme.

When you wish upon a star as dreamers do.

Fate is kind. She brings to those who love

The sweet fullfillment of their secret longing.

Like a bolt out of the blue. Fate steps in and sees you through.

When you wish upon a star your dreaaaaams coooooooome trueeeeeeeeee.

Me: Do you know how many faith that song gives me, Jiminy?

Jiminy Cricket: Pretty, huh.

Me: Absolutly, many people don't believe it that you can try to make a wish upon a star. They need faith and believing. 'Cause that's what everyone needs: faith.

Jiminy Cricket: You're absolutly right. Say can we look on the computer for some other villains who can try to take over everything. Maybe that coachman will also try to do that.

Me: The Coachman? That weird old creepy guy?

Jiminy Cricket: (_gasps, then clears his throat_) Yes, that guy. He's also called Barker.

Me: Barker?

Jiminy Cricket: Yes. He's the scariest man you could ever meet.

Me: Do the Defenders know about him?

Jiminy Cricket: Maybe.

Me: Maybe!? If they meet that guy, then they'll... I better not talk about it.

Jiminy Cricket: I know what happens, if they meet that man.

Me: Sorry, that I yelled. I'm just concerned, especially about Thea. Well, I'm gonna make some fun this day with the Defenders and tomorrow it's time to work for school again.

(_The Defenders arrived at the right time and we did some fun stuff together. Then it became night and we watched a movie, played games and then we were about to go to bed_)

Thea: That was so much fun.

Jack Sparrow: Indeed it was.

Ironhide: Shall we do something else?

Me: I better get to bed, because tomorrow it's school again. You can come with me if you want.

Jaq: Sounds nice.

Me: The rest of you could also better go to bed.

Oliver: We're not tired yet.

Me: Believe me. You need it.

Thea: A few minutes?

Me: Okay. Sleep well, everyone. Oh, about tomorrow. If you see anything suspicious that could temptate you, don't go towards it.

Hiccup: Don't worry everything will be alright.

(_I was so tired and I dream about me and Thea, that one day we might be together._)

Me: (_silently_) Good night, Thea.

(_Dawn – I also told the Defenders the way to my school. This day, they want to be as first at the school. They walked to the school. A bit further of them, two characters are talking to each other._)

Honest John: You know, Gideon. We must try to do something according to our fellow mates. Do you have any idea what we could do. As a criminal, you must be very clever. (_the Defenders walked towards them, but went of to my school_) Hello, heroes. As I told you... Wait a minute. Heroes! Look Gideon, those might be the so called Defenders. They might not know who we are, this might be a good idea for a trick. Maybe we can send them to Stromboli, they can fall into a trap. Or my name is not Honest John.

(_They followed the Defenders_)

Honest John: And that wretched puppet is also with them. He knows who we are, do you have that powder that can lose his memory about us for a couple of hours.

Gideon: (_showed him the powder_)

Honest John: They're coming. (_he saw Gideon use his hammer to try to knock on the Defenders_) No, not yet. You nituit. (_knocks on Gideon's head with the hammer_) There they are. (_pretend that he's talking_) You know, as I told you. I drunk a cup of tea with the queen.

(_Then Pinocchio falls, because of the cane that Honest John used, they picked up Pinocchio and did some of the powder on his nose_)

Honest John: Oh sorry, how clumsy of me. Is everything alright?

Pinocchio: Nothing's wrong, sir.

Honest John: That's good.

(_Pinocchio lost his memory about how he first met these two, but within a few hours it will be back_)

Thea: Who are you?

Honest John: J. Worthington Foulfellow, but my friends call me Honest John. This is Gideon, my assistent.

Kairi (from Kingdom Hearts): Nice to meet you.

Honest John: Where are you going this morning?

Bambi: We're going to the school of our friend, but he's not here yet.

Honest John: Why do you want to go to school? There are so many things in live. Adventures, sport and maybe theatre. Theatre will give you a brand new life.

Benjamin: Serious.

Honest John: Yes, I see all your names in big letters. What's the name of your group?

Thea: The Defenders.

Honest John: Defenders! D-E-F-I-H- oh. (_laughs a bit_) Well, how about it. Don't you all want to become famous and have adventures.

Pandora: Oh, yes. Please, Mr Geronimo.

Geronimo: Well, alright. But there something coming in my mind, something that Sean...

Honest John: Then let's go. (_singing_)

Hi-diddle-dee-dee

An actor's life for me

A high silk hat and a silver cane

A watch of gold with a diamond chain

Hi-diddle-dee-day

An actors' life is gay

I'ts great to be a celebrity

An actor's life for me

Hi-diddle-dee-dee

An actor's life for me

A wax mustache and a beaver coat

A pony cart and a billy goat

Hi-diddle-dee-dum

An actor's life is fun

You wear your hair in a pompadour

You ride around in a coach and four

You stop and buy out a candy store

An actor's life for me!

Hi-diddle-dee-dee...

(_A couple of minutes ago, I awoke and I hurried because I'm late. I overslept. Jiminy came with me too_)

Me: Goddamnit. My first day of school and I'm late. The Defenders have arrived earlier. Well, on a day like this there can't be so much happening.

(_Then some people were singing_)

Me: Hey, looks like a marching band.

Honest John: Hit it!

Defenders: (_singing An actor's life for me_)

Me and Jiminy Cricket: Huh.

Me: Hey, those are my teammates. Thea, Eeyore! Where are you going?! Hey stop! Stop!

Honest John: What was that?

Trap: That might be Sean.

Anna Valerious: Where is he?

(_I hide myself, because I saw who those two scoundrels are and I knew who they are._ _I decided to stand behind Honest John, Gideon saw me._)

Jiminy and Me: Shhh.

Gideon: Shhh. (_but then he picked the hammer and gave a hard knock accidently on John_)

Me: Hey, guys. Over here.

Pandora: Isn't this great? We're going to the theatre to become famous.

Me: Wait a minute, P. Don't get excited. Didn't I and Jiminy said something about temptations?

Oliver Hardy: You surtenly did.

Me: Well, that's them.

Trap: Why no, that's Honest John.

Me and Jiminy Cricket: Honest John!

(_Honest John tries to get his head lose and Gideon tries to help him_)

Honest John: GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Me: Tell them, that you're not going to the theatre, but to school for introducing.

Thea: Alright.

Honest John: Defenders! Where are you?

(_I decided to let them do their own business_)

Jiminy Cricket: They're coming, now you must say it.

Honest John: Yoohoo, heroes. Ah, there you are. Ready? Up to the theatre.

Pinocchio: See you later, Jiminy.

Me: What, see you later? Pinocchio must recognise those two. Why doesn't he say something abou them.

Jiminy Cricket: Something must have happened.

Me: We first tell the Yen Sid and the rest, then grandpa Shortpaws.

Jiminy Cricket: No, that's snitching. We go after them.

(_And so we followed them. At night a small theatre began._)

Stromboli: Ladies and gentlemen, to conclude the performance of this great show Stromboli, the master showman, that's a-me. And by special permission of the management, that's a-me too, is presenting to you something you will absolutely refuse to believe!

Me: Look how many people have come to see this.

Stromboli: Introducing not only a puppet show, but also Earth's mightiest heroes who also can a-sing and a-dance all by themselves.I hope-a so. The great and magnificent Defenders.

(_applause_)

Me: What a buildup.

Jiminy Cricket: It surtenly is.

(_The Defenders began to do all sort of things, some of them were a bit clumsy._)

Me: Go ahead, make a fool of yourself. Maybe then you'll listen to your teamleader.

(A_t the end all the people applaused_)

Jiminy Cricket: Look at that, they have succes.

Me: Maybe I was wrong. I don't trust Stromboli, but we let them do what they want. They don't need me anymore. It's just you and me to save the worlds.

At school

Principal De Schepper: That's strange, he hasn't came to school today. I better call his parents.

Back at the cabin

Stromboli: Well done, Defenders.

Buster (from the Fearless Four): They sure like us.

Stromboli: Mmm. 200. You're sensational.

Basil: So were good?

Stromboli: Aaaah. 300. You're colossal!

Thea: So we're real actors.

Stromboli: Sure, I will push you all in the public's eye, they'll be on everyboy's tongue.

Snow White: Will they?

Stromboli: Yeah.

Benjamin: Well, we better get going to our friend.

Stromboli: (_coughing_) Back? Ha Ha, sure. Going back to your friend. Ha Ha Ha. That's very "comeecal".

Trap: You mean it's funny.

Stromboli: Sure.

Geronimo: We will be back tomorrow.

Stromboli: Tomorrow, (_mumbling_) Going back. (_laughs_)

(_Stromboli gets Pinocchio and put him in a cage._)

Stromboli: Heartless, come out.

(_Many Heartless began to appear. The Defenders are trapped even the large ones._)

Stromboli: From now on, this will be your new home. Were I can find you always.

Thea: What? You tricked us.

Stromboli: You thought I don't know you. Xehanort will be happy with the catch of today.

Pandora: No! No!

Stromboli: Yes! Yes! Yes! To me... you are belonging now. Now that you're trapped, there will be no one to save the worlds. Beginning with this one. We will go everywhere. Paris, London, Monte Carlo, "Constantinoplee"...

Geronimo: You can't do this.

Stromboli: Yes, we can! We start tonight, but first I bring you to Xehanort. Mmm. You will work as slaves FOR US and when you become to old, you can burn in HELL. (_laughs_)

Thea: YOU FREAK! LET US GO IMMIDIATLY! YOU CAN'T...

Stromboli: SILENCE! QUIET! RODENT GIRL! Before I knock-a you silly. Goodnight (_sweetly_) our eternal living servants. HA HA HA.(_slams the door_)

(_More carriages have appeared, because of Stromboli. The Defenders were tight up, there's nothing they can do._)

Thea: Sean! Jiminy!

Pinocchio: (_whistles_) Jiminy, where are you!?

Riven: Sean!

(_Then a powerful lightning strike came down, some of the Defenders blame themselves, because they didn't know that something like this would happen_ _and some of them laid a tear_)

Marie: Mama, I'm afraid. I wanna go home.

Duchess: Shhh. Don't worry, darling. Everything will be alright.

(_There was a lightning storm and me and Jiminy were going back to the castle_)

Me: It's lucky that we both have an umbrella.

Jiminy Cricket: Let's go home.

Me: Is it just me or does Stromboli have millions of carriages.

Jiminy Cricket: Yeah, Stromboli normally has two carriages.

Me: Something must be wrong. Let's check out.

(_We jumped in one of the carriages_)

Me: (_gasps_)

Jiminy Cricket: What is it.

Me: Shh. Heartless. What the hell is going on here?

Thea: Sean? Is that you?

Me: Thea?

Thea: Sean, I'm so glad to I see you again.

Me: Guys, what happened? What did he do to you?

Benjamin: He was mad.

Thomas O'Malley: It was a trap. They want us to work as slaves for the Dark Lords.

Jiminy Cricket: Yeah?

Pandora: And because were the universe last hope, they were going to burn us into hell.

Me: Did he said that?

Jiminy Cricket: How can we open this lock?

Me: Lock. Of course, my keyblade. It can open any lock.

Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts): Oh yeah, I can't believe we forgot that. We could have used ours too.

Me: Stay back. (_the Keyblade did it's work and opened the lock_) Free the others and we're going to teach Fat Albert a lesson.

(_Stromboli sings happily on his carriage. Untill_)

Me: Hey, chunky butt.

Stromboli: Who said that!?

Me: That who is standing right in front of you.

Stromboli: Step aside, boy. I have some delivery to do.

Me: You don't have any idea who I am, do you.

Stromboli: Who are you?

Me: Mister, I am the last Keyblade wielder.

Stromboli: You?

Me: Yes, and I am an autist. You better not make me angry.

Stromboli: So you're the one that everybody talks-a about. The boy with the disorder. What were you planning to do?

Me: I don't know. And what were you planning to do during a fight? Sit on me? (_laughs_)

Stromboli: That might be a good idea. But now feel my knife. Heartless! Attack-a!

Me: Defenders! Assemble!

(_A battle began against stromboli and some Heartless. He attacked with a knife and an axe. Makes powerful earthquakes because of his weight._)

Me: Hey, fattie. Come and get me.

Stromboli: I'm just overweighted!

Me: Thea! Now!

(_Thea attacks Stromboli with a martial arts combo_)

Thea: This is for everything you said and did.

Stromboli: Is this-a the end of Stromboli?

Me: Alright, I called the cops, they will bring him to Minera.

(_A bit later_)

Me: Arrivederci, Stromboli.

Pandora: Yeah, goodbye, you fata...

Me: Shh. We better get going before something even worse is happening.

Geronimo: Then let's go back to Castlevania.

Me: And I'll explain everything to the principal at Wednesday.

(_But our journey is not over yet. Somewhere in the Realm of Darkness, in a restaurant in Midnight City, some villains are talking about dangerous plans_)

Honest John: (_singing_)

Hi-diddle-dee-dee

An actor's life for me

A high silk hat and a silver cane

A watch of gold with a diamond chain

Hi-diddle-dee-day

An actors' life is gay

I'ts great to be a celebrity

An actor's life for me (_laughs_)

Then they all fell right into it. Hook, line and sinker.

Nega-Sean: Very well done, Foulfellow.

Honest John: And they still think we're their friends. (_laughs_) And did Stromboli pay. Plenty. That shows you how low Honest John will stoop, eh Giddy?

(_Gideon nods_)

Nega-Sean: But I have a feeling that those wretched heroes might escape, but I have another trick.

Simon Squealer: And what might that be?

Nega-Sean: You'll see. Alright, Coachman. (_smokes a cigarette_) What's your proposition?

Coachman: Well, How would you bloques like to catch those heroes for real and make some real money? (_Shows a sack of gold_)

Nega-Sean: So, we must uh (_show cutting his throat with his finger_) KKKKK

Coachman: No. No. Nothing like that, my prince. You see... (_all the villains looked around_) I'm collecting stupid little boys.

Nega-Sean and Simon: Stupid little boys?

Coachman: You know, the disobedient ones that play hooky from school.

Simon Squealer: Oh yes.

Coachman: And you see (_whispers_)

Honest John: Yes.

Nega-Sean: ooooh, how exciting.

Coachman: And then I take them to Pleasure Island.

Nega-Sean: Ah, Pleasure Island. How nice. PLEASURE ISLAND!?

Icy (from Winx Club): But the law, suppose they...

Coachman: No. . There is no that with the Defenders and that pleasant Thea from that keyboy. 'Cause you see like the ones I take, they'll never come back... as BOYS! (_the Coachman makes his scary looking grin_) (_wicked laugh_)

(_When Icy, Nega-Sean, Simon, Honest John and Gideon saw that face they were a little bit frightened for the first time_)

Nega-Sean: Very well, We'll do it. But you're still such a freak. Alright, the Coachman's coach leaves at midnight. Honest John, you and Gideon look for those so called stupid little boys and the Defenders. We'll meet at the crossroads and no double crossing.

Honest John: No boss!

Coachman: When you found the Defenders, bring them to me.

Honest John: Yes chief.

Meanwhile

Optimus Prime: This time, we must be careful;

Me: I like to hear that, Optimus.

Thea: Let's go.

Honest John: Hello, here we are again. You are just the guys we were looking for.

Me: And you, my friends, are exactly the guys I was looking for. Putting my friends into a trap.

Pinocchio: Yeah, now I remember everything, Honest John.

Honest John: You wanna look for trouble, come and get it. I'm a master in martial arts.

Me: But Thea is that too. Get them, guys!

(_A battle began against Honest John and Gideon. Honest John attacks with his cane and Gideon attacks with his hammer. We won._)

Honest John: Damn, you're good.

Me: You and your friend are going to Minera, right now.

(_One of the Defenders picked up a card about Pleasure Island_)

Benjamin: Guys, look at this.

Thea: That's an information card, so what.

Benjamin: It's not just an information card. It's about Pleasure Island.

Pandora: That sounds fun.

Todd (from the Fox and the Hound): Let's go to this place and make some fun for the celebrity of catching Honest John, Gideon and Stromboli.

Homer Simpson: I hope you're a girl who makes fun, Thea.

Thea: I am.

Bart Simpson: Then let's go.

Lisa Simpson: I'm not sure if this is a good idea.

Stella (from Winx Club): Maybe they have pony's, Lisa.

Lisa Simpson: Oh cool. Look there's the coach to Pleasure Island.

Thea: Are you coming too, Jiminy?

Jiminy Cricket: I better wait for Sean.

Me: Take those two to jail, boys. Alright, are we... Guys? Where are you? Jiminy, they're gone again.

Jiminy Cricket: They went to a place called Pleasure Island. That sure sounds familiar.

Me: Hmm. Well, as long as they come... Say that name again.

Jiminy Cricket: Pleasure Island.

Me: Oh my god! They're in serious danger. We must go after them. And I know the place. Through that portal.

(_Jiminy and me are underneath the coach to Pleasure Island._)

Me: Well, (_coughs_) here we go again.

Meanwhile

James (a stupid little boy): My name is James and you, beautiful lady.

Thea: Thea Stilton.

James: Sounds familiar. Ever been to Pleasure Island.

Thea: No, but me and my friends found this card.

James: Yeah, I know. It must be great there. No school, no cops. You can do everything you want and no one who tells about it. Plenty to eat, plenty to drink and everthing's free.

Thea: Sounds nice.

(_We travelled with a boat to an island and went in the gates. The Coachman didn't saw me and Jiminy._)

Talking clownhead: Right here, boys! Right here. Get your cake, pie, dill pickles and ice cream. Eat all you can. Be a glutto. Stuff yourselves. It's all free, boys. Hurry, hurry, hurry.

Man: The rough house, the rough house. It's the roughest toughest joint ya ever seen. Come in and pick a fight.

James: Hey, look there's even a fighting club.

Thea: Maybe I can try my karate skills in there.

Prince Sky: Say, Bloom dear.

Bloom: Yes, Sky.

Prince Sky: This place is a bit different than other amusement parks.

Bloom: What do you mean? There are attraction rides, food and drinks.

Prince Sky: Yeah, but there are also fighting, breaking things to pieces and smoking cigars.

Bloom: You're right. That is strange.

Me: Geronimo! Thea! (_coughs_) Jerry!

James: Ain't this a swell joint?

Thea: I never thought this would be so much fun.

James: Look at that stained-glass window. (_breaks it_)

Coachman: Perfect, alright now. Hop to it you blokes (_whip cracking_) Come on! Come on! Shut the doors and lock 'em tight. Now get below and get them crates ready. Give a bad boy or girl enough rope and he or she'll soon make a jackass of him- or herself (_wicked laugh_).

(_That night, everything's quiet_)

Jiminy: Pinocchio!

Me: (_whistles_) Tom! Robin! Where is everybody? This place looks like a graveyard. I don't like the look of this. Thea! Where are you?

(_Meanwhile in a pool hall_)

Thea: Where do you think the other Defenders might be, James?

James: I don't know. You like it her, eh?

Thea: Yeah.

James: You smoke like my aunt. Try to take a big drag.

Thea: Okay, James. (_takes a big drag, but she did something wrong. She swallowed the smoke._)

James: Better, huh?

Thea: (_nods slowly_)

James: Your turn to shoot the balls.

(_But Thea doesn't feel well, because of the smoke_)

James: Is everything alright, you look white.

Me: THEA! So this where you're hanging around. How can I ever recognise you as that sweet mouse girl? Look at you. Smoke. Playing pool with a bully. You're coming right with me this minute.

James: Hey, who's this fella?

Me: Keep your hands off me, will ya.

Thea: Oh, he's our teamleader. We protect the world of all kind of evil. And he's autistic.

James: What? You mean your taking orders from a empty headed loser?

Me: Empty headed loser!? Look her you, you impudent young pup. You should better take orders from someone you know with an empty- uh with a disorder, if you have one.

James: Yeah, yeah. Sure. (_he uses his pool stick and shoot a ball to my head._)

Me: AAAAW!

James: HaHaHaHa.

Me: (_he made me really angry_) Why, you, you young hoodlum. I knock your block off. (_I'm trying to show him how tough I can be_)

James: (_laughs histerically_)

Me: I teach you a lesson in respect.

Thea: Sean, please don't hurt him. He's my best friend.

Me: I'm gonna... huh? Your best friend? And what am I just an autistic boy who has no love. Alright ! That's it!

Thea: But, but Sean.

Me: You caused this mess, now sleep in it.

James: See ya later, disorder guy. (_laughs_)

Me: HA HA HA! And falling in love with that jerk I suppose. Go ahead, Stilton. Make a jackass out of yourself! I'm through! This is the end!

Thea: Sean, please. James is...

Me: Ha, James.

James: ah, leave him. Let him go. I'm going to look outside for some things.

Me: James. James! And the other Defenders might choose for them too. After everything I've done for them. Who's their leader anyway, me or that young hoodlum James. But I have enough, I don't want to join a team to rescue the worlds either. Open that gate! Come on! I wanna go home!

(_But then I heard an awful sound_)

(_donkey braying_)

Me: Wait a minute!

Coachman: Come on, everybody! We haven't got all night!

Me: Where did all those donkeys come from?

Coachman: Come on, next one.

(_The Coachman's gorilla-like minions grab the donkeys one by one_)

Coachman: So what's your name?

Donkey: Ah-hee

Coachman: Alright, you'll do. In you go. You boys and girls will make a nice price. (_laughs_) Alright, next.

Coachman: And what might you're name be?

Donkey: Skippy.

Coachman: Hmm. So you can talk.

Skippy (from Robin Hood, but now in donkey form): Yes, sir. I wanna go home to my mama!

Benjamin (in donkey form): Me too!

Coachman: Take him back! He can still talk!

(_But luckily there are donkeys who were always donkeys: Donkey (from Shrek) and Fred (from the Fearless Four)_)

Skippy: Please, I don't wanna be a donkey. Let me outta here!

Coachman: SILENCE! (_whip cracking_) You guys have met your fun, now pay for it.

Me: Guys? So that's it, Thea! I hope I'm not too late.

(_I've made it to the pool hall, only that guy James was gone, but Thea was still here_)

Thea: So, have you returned.

Me: Thea, please leave this place.

Thea: Easy, Sean. You sound just like Jiminy. The way you talk, it's just like something's going to happen to us.

(_But now the terror begins, Thea's mouse ears turned into long donkey ears. I watched with the mouth right open_.)

Thea: Take a sit and relax.

(_Thea's tail turns into an ugly, donkey tail. I still made a weird face._)

Thea: What do you actually mean with: 'How can I ever recognise you as that sweet mouse girl?'

(_Her head also begins to transform_)

Thea: What do you think I look like: a jackass!

Me: You, sure, do. Ha ha. Hee-haw, Hee-haaaaw. (_I shut my mouth with my hands_)

Thea: Hey, how can you laugh like a donkey? (_laughs_) Hee-haaaaw. (_shuts her mouth with her hands_) Did that came out of me?

Me: (_nods_)

(_Thea is feeling with her hands that she's different_)

Thea: Huh, what- what's going on? (_looks in the mirror, screams out of terror and begins to panic_) I've been double crossed, help! Geronimo! Sora! Somebody help! I've been framed! Help! Sean, I'm so sorry of everything. You gotta help me. You're my friend. Be a pal. Call Jiminy! Call anybody!

(_Her hands began to change in hooves the transformation is almost complete. It also creates a call to her family members. I watched the whole horror, but there was nothing I could do but being petrified_.

Thea: Geronimo! Benjamin! Trap! Mother! MOTHER! (_And as final she's forced to walk on fours and she can't talk anymore. She's a complete donkey and behaves wildly and agressive. I couldn't believ what I saw_.)

Thea (as donkey): (_braying wildly and agressively breaking things_)

(_But the transformation also began with me, I grow ears_)

Me: Oh no, me too. What am I going to do? (_tail grows_) Jiminy!

Jiminy: Sean! Is that you?

Me: Jiminy, we must get out of here. The boys and the Defenders, they're all donkeys!

Jiminy: You become one two. We must escape this place.

Me: But what about Thea and the others? I can't leave them behind.

Jiminy: We have no other choice, quickly before it comes worse.

(_We are running for our lives_)

Jiminy: Quick! Open a portal before they see us!

(_I opened a portal to a cliff at the Norht Sea atop of a cliff at the sea in Prankster's Paradise._)

Jiminy: Now, Sean! Jump! (_and we jumped into the sea_)

Meanwhile

(_Thea, who's now a donkey, attacks aggresively the minions._)

Coachman: I've never seen something like that. Grab her, boys, with brute force if it must.

Nega-Sean: What's going on?

Coachman: This wild jackamule is attacking our minions. Who is this donkey actually?

(_Nega-Sean looked at Thea's clothes who are laying on the ground_)

Nega-Sean: Well, well, well. Look who we have her, Coachman. It's Thea, the mouse girl.

Coachman: Never thought a girl could be tough.

Nega-Sean: At last, Stilton, I 've got you in my POWER. (_evil laugh_) Here, you lie helpless on a godforsaken cursed island in another world. And that brother of mine, he just left you alone. He loves you, I can feel it. But I rather doubt that.

Coachman: Take her to the rest!

Nega-Sean: Brother, Your life has finally turned into a nightmare. (_laughs_) (_evil laugh_) (_wicked, maniacal, joker-like laugh_)

**To be continued**


End file.
